Hysteria
Stabler and Benson investigate the murder of a young woman who is the latest in a long line of victims. Plot When a young woman is found dead, she is initially believed to be a prostitute and the latest in a long line of victims, but when looking into her home life Benson and Stabler realise that she does not fit the pattern, and may not be connected to the other deaths after all, but the other deaths have a connection no one anticipated. The young woman turns out to be the daughter from an affluent family. In the end, she was murdered by someone she met at a club, Dennis Caulfield, who also happened to be her first time, sexually. However, the man was also from an affluent family and already had a girlfriend, whom his friend said he would probably marry. The murderer had just wanted a one night stand of "jungle fever" before tying the knot but ended up with a lovesick girl who wouldn't leave him alone. In the process of the investigation, the detectives also arrest a police officer who had been murdering prostitutes for decades. When caught, he immediately and proudly confesses to 18 of 19 murders, but the one they were investigating, Tracy Henderson, is not his. She is the one murdered by Dennis. They catch him by tracking his expensive shoes which he wore at the crime scene. When confronted after Benson and Stabler are unable to find the shoes, they realize Dennis is wearing them as they're speaking to him and he's arrested. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Dean Winters as Detective Brian Cassidy * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Erin Broderick as Maureen Stabler * Holiday Segal as Kathleen Stabler * Patricia Cook as Elizabeth Stabler * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Lisa Tharps as A.D.A. * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Judy Del Giudice as Judge Elizabeth Masullo Guest cast * Garrett M. Brown as Officer Peter Ridley * Joe Lisi as Officer Sal D'Angelo * Frederick B. Owens as John Henderson * Jillian Bowen as Rose * Brad Beyer as Dennis Caufield * Lisa Summerour as Mrs. Henderson * Delphi Harrington as Evelyn Caulfield * Gloria Sauvé as Jacelyn Myers * Page Johnson as Harry Rosen * Redman Maxfield as Charles Caulfield * Susan Willis as Mrs. Overton * Dan Snook as Bill Griswold * Shantell Herndon as Angel * Selenis Leyva as Lorinda Gutierrez * Anne Kanengeiser as Court Reporter * Katy Grenfell as B.J. * Dana Lynn Mauro as Maria * Bridgit Antoinette Evans as Tawana * Sondra James as Agnes Rosen * David Newer as Defense Attorney * Irene Mazeski as Candy * Nashom Benjamin as Chick * Scott Weston as Lola * James Coyle as Forensics Tech * Welly Yang as Medical Examiner's Assistant * Tom Gerard as Fredo Valenti *Kimberly Reddrick as Tracy Henderson References *31st Precinct *Atlantic City, New Jersey *China *FBI *Vice Squad *Carmel Jones *Tracy Henderson *Imelda Marcos *Mexico *Bill Griswold *Travis Hall *Columbia University *Scarsdale *Vermont Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Background information and notes * Law & Order star Jerry Orbach makes his second crossover appearance as Detective Lennie Briscoe. * Actress Lisa Tharps appears for the first time as the Assistant District Attorney assigned to the Special Victims Unit. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes Category:Crossover episodes